


The Darkness within Him

by Quincygrey97



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincygrey97/pseuds/Quincygrey97
Summary: A night of foolishness brought me into the hands of a devil. I had been under the false presumption that I was untouchable. Little did I know, I had fallen into a trap that was silently waiting for its next victim, or should I say, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.A man who was dark and twisted beyond comprehension with the fanaticism to kill wanted to own me. My life would no longer be mine but in the grasp of a lewd predator. The worst part of it all, I played along with him in his game of torture and rapture.I, Evey Sinclair, was a captive to a psychopath who fell in love with me.





	The Darkness within Him

DISCLAIMER  
This book contains extreme violence, scenes of depravity and out of bounds act that may be sensitive to some readers.  
Keep in mind that this story is absolutely fictional.  
You may need a bottle of bleach by your side before you delve into this book so as to disinfect your brain of the gore you are about to read.

  THE PYSCHO LIVES IN ALL OF US; DORMANT UNTIL THE RIGHT CONDITIONS WAKE THE BEAST. 

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

Her naked and plush body was laid on the metal table by leather straps securing her limbs at the four corners, spreading her legs wide. Her smooth pink flesh was starkly visible to my eyes and my mouth salivated. I was eagerly waiting to commence my savagery on her sinful body. She was still unconscious from the pill I slipped into her drink earlier at the high-end club. 

I reminisced those last moments where she was stroking my hard cock through my slacks while I enjoyed my beloved double Jack Daniels at a private booth. I didn’t display any emotion on my face but, my mind was contemplating ways to get her naked, slipping my cock into her eager pussy and disfiguring her body. 

Just a few minutes into my hand job session, her eyes started to flutter and I could tell her vision was becoming distorted. Not long after that did she succumb to the effects of the pill I purchased from a notorious drug dealer around my area. I must say that I wanted to fuck her like the whore she was regardless of the audience we might have attracted. She taunted my cock and brought it to such hardness I was struggling to breathe and think calmly. 

Perhaps I should have restrained this bitch by wrapping my hand around her throat and gave her a motherfucking warning from the beginning. I didn’t practice the habit of allowing women to seduce me. I needed to be cool, calm and collected if I wanted to bring them home alive without the need of stopping at a secluded area and finishing the job.  
The best part of that particular night was that I had an audience for the first time or rather a beautiful angel to witness the debauchery soon to be afflicted upon my victim by the devil himself. 

Me. 

Something about her made my mind go wild and my heart beat like it was about to explode out of my chest. She looked beguiled and out of place and there was no one with her as a company. I was affected by her and watched closely from a distance while she tipped the last contents of her drink into her mouth and participated in dancing amongst the heap of sweating bodies.

The sway of her hips and the sensual maneuver of her arms to the rhythm of the music pumping through the air captivated me. I felt like I was in a trance and my eyes were only fixated on her. 

She was intoxicated, yet she glided across the dance floor erotically, casting a spell upon every man in the club including me like a snake charmer. 

It was at that exact moment that I wanted to make her mine.

I imagined her in my bed, kissing her soft lips and using that body that spell-bounded me in every way I deemed fit. She could love me if I gifted her with the same attention, I thought.

I desired for her presence and undivided love in my life.

And I had decided that she was going to be my wife.

Her performance ended when she fell unconscious on the dance floor. Without wasting a second, I sprinted towards her before some prick snatched her away from me and fumbled with her pussy. I carried her lithe body from the crowded club and my driver drove us in my black Mercedes to my place. 

Meanwhile, I had one of my men run a background check on the girl I was cradling in my arms. She felt so warm and right, hugging close to my body. The information came up to me within moments later on my phone informing me of her personal details. 

Her name was Evey Sinclair and she was 22 years old. She was an orphan and didn’t have any family members. She acquired her diploma in fashion at university and is going through an internship with a reputable fashion company. Her peer reviews showed that she was driven, came across as slightly stubborn and displayed herself as an independent woman that was capable of hitting the sales target each month.

I loved women who have had a fiery edge to them. 

My eyebrows knitted, my face etched with curiosity as I read on her autobiography. Then a photograph of her beautiful face appeared, and my breath hitched. My index finger traced the contours of her face and I looked deeply into the windows of her soul. In the picture, she displayed the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. She looked so happy and carefree. I wanted her to be like that when she was with me. 

I needed to get my fix. She was my right kind of fix I have been searching for a long time.

I took in the sight of my sweetheart on my lap and stroked her cheek with my fingers. I was a devil in need of an angel to make me feel again. I was crying out to be free from the absolution of my loneliness.

My attention drifted back to the task at hand. My eyes scanned her profile from head to toe, making plans as to which area I should indulge in first. What was her name again? Ah, Penelope. 

Such an innocent name for a body that was utterly sinful. Her neck was slim and small, enough for my large hand to encompass it and choke the soul out of her while I fucked her. She had rather heavy and perky breasts, her nipples painted a rose hue onto the soft globes of her white and pale skin. I bent down to get a little taste and reached for a nipple and licked. She felt warm and the hard nub teased the tip of my tongue. 

Her abdomen was flat and toned where my eyes then traveled to the perfectly waxed pussy. Fucking hell... my mouth watered at the sight of her bare pussy staring at me… waiting to be licked and lapped by my warm and wet tongue. I wondered how she would have tasted like.  
Multiple choices of ruining her ran in my head. 

I thought of unraveling my heavy and thick cock and fuck her like a merciless bastard till her sweet cunt bled, but then my eyes were enraptured by the beauty of her flawless skin that I wanted to decorate it with my teeth and whip marks. 

However, my set of knives awaited me to gash her flesh because a primal part of me wanted to relish in the scent of her blood wafting into the room. My cock twitched in my slacks, agreeing with the last option. I grinned down at her in the anticipation of waking her up to face the execution.

Where was the fun in that if she was not sentient?

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 2

 

I was tied to the cross with my limbs bounded by straps when I aroused to consciousness. I blinked my eyes, adjusting to the illumination in the room. The walls were a contrast of grey with streaks of black with minimal furniture and a silver metal table that was ominously situated in the middle of the room. I gasped when I noticed there was a white girl laid motionless on the metal table and a familiar man that was dressed in a dark suit standing beside her. 

Realization dawned on me that he was the one that carried me from the dance floor where I awkwardly fell down from my drunken stupor as I pranced around at the club. His scent of vanilla attacked my nostrils as my head was laid against his strong chest and I had only managed to catch some glimpses of his face and the words he spoke, “I am here sweetheart. I will take care of you” before I fucking blacked out. 

I was kidnapped.

No! 

What was going to happen to me? I was defenseless. I tried to jolt myself free from the bindings, but it didn’t work. I was in such a daunting situation, I couldn’t mutter a single word to my captor. Why did he take me? I could get out of this alive and I would never let him near me. I would stab him ruthlessly to save myself if I had to. I calmed myself down to not waste any more energy.

The man stood tall and proud above her while he held a glass of water in one hand and his free hand stroked the girl’s cheek ever so gently. He murmured something under his breath and splashed the water on her face rather ruthlessly. The girl jolted violently and gasped at the sudden sensation. I did nothing but gawk at the both of them. Upon being conscious of her surroundings and the situation she was in, she screamed hell and was awarded a tight slap across her left cheek that made me wince.

"It is best if you remain quiet and not throw tantrums like a fucking child if you wish to live." His deep and husky voice was more audible now and resonated with arrogance and dominance. 

All the while he was speaking to her, his back was facing me, preventing me from catching sight of his face. I wondered if he was an old pervert that took advantage of women in the name of power and authority.

Until he turned to face me and my heart skipped a fucking beat.

“Ah, sweetheart, you are awake. You must have a lot of questions to ask me. Before that, I want to say that you are by far the most precious and special thing to catch my eye. No one but you has ever stepped foot into this room to watch me with my victims. Tonight, it is going to be very different. I am not the kind of man to shower women with kisses and hugs after a night of ruthless passion; I am the one that your parents warned you about.” He smirked as he approached me closer and his hands reached out to touch me all over.   
My eyes grew wide as I took in his breathtaking profile. His hair was thick and long, but neat, his eyes had an intense green colour that I found myself slowly being trapped in it. His nose was sharp with cheekbones and jawline that were well defined. His lips were sculptured perfectly that I had this sudden feeling to kiss him…tasting him. The suit he donned on clung to him perfectly, showing the sensual and hard curves of his body.

Everything about his face was the epitome of masculinity and power dripped from every pore of his being as I could sense myself squirming under his steady and lusty gaze.   
“My name is Nicholas Fitzgerald. You can call me Nicholas.”

He used his looks to capture his prey, much like Ted Bundy. He had a glint in his eyes that drew me in instantly and made me forget the fact that I have been kidnapped by an unknown man. 

“Am I qualified enough to meet your standards? Would you let me inside you?” He laughed mockingly as he caught me blatantly eye fucking him. My breathing was erratic and his scent invaded my senses, which got me on an overdrive of emotions. He was indeed attractive but, ridiculing me in such a manner was not tolerable. 

“Why the fuck would I sleep with you bastard of a cunt!!! Let me go or your sorry ass will be behind bars tonight.” I bellowed with anger at him and his face instantly transitioned to rage and violence.

He was in three strides before his big hand choked my throat and said, “How dare you raise your voice at me like you have the rights to do so? Do you know who the actual fuck you are talking to? I have your sorry ass in my hands and you are going to report me to the police?” 

A frisson of fear crept through my body which sent me in shivers. I whimpered at the lack of air I was taking in and tried to formulate the words to beg him to let me go. “Please..please..” was all I could manage to speak. 

“Remember your place, sweetheart. Keep this up or you will be begging for your life when I fuck you.” He released my throat and my lungs were alive again.  
And then he kissed me. Hard. 

My eyes widened at the sudden attack of his lips on mine. He felt soft but he kissed me roughly and slipped his tongue inside my mouth like he owned me. I moaned mindlessly as the synapses in my brain went off like a severed cable cord. He tasted of some strong liquor… cognac. The kiss was short lived as he pulled himself away when I pricked him with my teeth. I stared at the blood streaking his bottom lip.

I panted like a bitch in the heat, giving away a part of me that I did not know existed, to begin with. His green eyes studied my face, gawking at me like I had grown two heads. He grinned and without warning, his thumb swiped at his bloody bottom lip and brought it to my mouth as a silent request to lick it off.

My tongue lapped on his thumb and tasted his blood. A part of him. I sucked him in my mouth as I kept licking like it was his cock, he grunted and his features were intense and filled with lust at the sight of me. "Hmmm… sweetheart. You want me so much. I’m sorry to leave you hanging but I have some work to do.” He moaned, pulled his thumb from my mouth and regarded me with his predatory gaze. “Behave”, with that he left me fucking hanging for more and went to attend to her instead.

I have no notion as to why I behaved as such. He was my enemy and rightfully so as he was about to commit something that I knew was going to end treacherously. The girl’s life was in danger and so was mine. His steps were measured when he walked back towards her, mentally calculating ways to use her. 

“I will give you the best time of your life provided you comply with my conditions. Do you agree?” He proposed a deal to her as he stripped off his suit jacket along with his tie and dress shirt. I knew what he was doing. This was an offer coupled with a man whose body no one could reject. She was all wide-eyed and breathed a yes at the sight of his muscular body on display like he was bribing her. The girl was experiencing the same effect as I had just now. His back muscles were powerfully built and I imagined running my sharp nails across it, leaving trails of crimson in my wake.

When it came to sex and attractive bodies, our minds has a tendency to shut down the ability to interpret the rights and wrongs. Like how a woman could flash her tits for free drinks from the bartender. The only thing that would be running on his mind is how he could ask her politely to slip his cock in between her tits while his business runs on a loss.  
In this case, Nicholas took it whether he was given the consent or not. He did not give a fuck about it. His aura exuded wickedness and grim that I found myself gravitating towards him. My body wanted to know him, especially his veiled evilness that resided in his soul.

The sound of him undoing his zipper alerted my senses and I strained my eyes to get a better look at him. He hooked his thumbs at the side and as he swiftly slipped it down, and his muscular and plump ass came into view. My mouth hung open and I thought my heart stopped beating. 

I salivated like a wolf in hunger when he grappled his cock in his fist and turned to face her closely. Fuck me… he was so hot.

The girl grinned like a fucking Cheshire cat and licked her lips at the anticipation of sucking him. My cheeks heated and I glared at that bitch, jealousy drowned me whole for what she was having… when it was supposed to be me. He did say that she was his victim and I was the spectator. 

Was I here to only watch his sick acts? Afterwards, what was my fate?

He was standing above her; his eyes dark and intense. His cock was so hard that it sprang up till his mid abdomen. Fuck, how I wanted to sink that inside my wet pussy. I wanted to pounce on him, take fistfuls of his hair and sink all of him into me in one go. I wanted to hurt and please him concurrently. My sharp nails ranking across his... fuck, that made me whimper. I did not know if he heard that, but I saw a smirk dancing on his lips and I took it that he sensed my impatience. He fisted his hard and huge cock in his hand and started to pump himself roughly. He released his cock and lowered his lips towards the crook of her neck and lapped at the small skin rather generously.

I groaned.

He was so devilishly sexy doing it.

The girl whimpered and moaned. His strong back straightened again and unravelled the restraints securing her ankles. His face was taut with intensity as he stared at her.   
“Penelope, do everything as I say and don’t even think about fighting me because it will not be pretty if I lash out at you.” He folded her legs towards her chest and spread it outwards. Nicholas bit his lip.

“Your body looks deliciously tempting. The things I would do to you. I will not be letting you leave until I am finished with you. You threw yourself at me and it is surprising that you aren’t in the least afraid of being at a foreign place, tied and exposed.”

He patted her inner thigh and she took a lungful of breath before saying, “I'm a whore for you. Fuck me like you hate me. I am used to having men intoxicating me and bringing me over to their places, but this?" She swept her hand across the room and to herself. “I’d kill for an adventure like this."

Her response didn't faze me. She labelled herself as a slut. Situations like this didn't intimidate her, it excited her. I, on the other hand, was shivering with fear and thrill of being abducted in the hands of this man.

I wasn’t normal.

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 3

 

The view before me was-my god-it was unbelievable. 

The things I was about to do her played in my mind over and over again, which stirred my cock to a painful hardness. Her wet cunt was stretched and exposed entirely to my view. I could punish and torture her better this way while my cock slipped in out of her vigorously. I wanted to bruise her, make her bleed for me. I climbed onto the table in between her legs with the awareness that my sweetheart was watching all of this play out…right before her eyes. 

She must have had desperately wanted to take her place and I liked that idea very much so. I had every intention to enjoy my time with this one.

I positioned the crown at her entrance and slid inside her all at once, hard and fucking rough, she screamed and moaned at the same time. 

The feel and warmth of her pussy around me made me go wild as my pace increased, with no regard to her pain and pleas. I was definitely an unforgiving son of a bitch; I wanted to damage their insides. I didn’t care if they came. It was all for my pleasure.

The head of my cock kept hitting her cervix as I pulled all the way out and drove in viciously, my balls slapping against her ass. Her screams of pleasure morphed to screams of torment and tears streamed down her agonising features of her face. An animalistic grunt vibrated in my chest and my cock grew impossibly harder, injuring her further. I grinned at the thought of that. Her head swung from side to side in a helpless motion. My cock stretched her beyond limits; too much to take all of it at once as I was very large.

"Stop!! No, please!! Stop…I beg you! It hurts…I can't stand it anymore!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!” Penelope screamed and begged that were both my elixir and a sweet melody to my ears. I loved my victims when their pleas grew more desperate than the previous, hoping that it had enough power to stop me. Me. I huskily laughed at it. I am a devil incarnated that gave no motherfucking sympathy to anyone. 

Except for…

Her back arched off the table and her entire body was convulsing. My eyes grew wide when I noticed that there was a trail of blood trickling from her pussy which covered my cock as well. What a pretty colour. I kept thrusting into her to make her come…it was the least I could do with what little humanity I had in me. 

I don’t usually do it but I was a little delighted that I had Evey, so I granted her some pleasure to remedy the pain before she left…forever. She came screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her juices coating my cock and dripping down my balls.

I was still in a desperate need for some release but I wanted to save it for the last. I pulled out and crouched my head in between her legs, and held on to her ankles as I sucked her. Her body jolted from the heat of my tongue.

“No-no-no more…I can’t…”.She pleaded.

“Shut the fuck up bitch! I tell you when to stop.” I yelled at her and she silenced herself, accepting my torment.

I licked the blood that was still dripping from her now swollen cunt, savouring the taste of tang of her blood with the mixture of her sweet and salty cum. The fervency in me overtook my mind and body as I increased the suction of my mouth on her folds, literally sucking the life out of her. Penelope moaned and convulsed violently under my actions but her efforts were futile because her hands were at the mercy of the bounds. 

My iron cock dangled heavily in between my legs, the head of my cock swollen and red that I was close to coming but I restrained myself. I did not want to waste it now. I delayed my gratification so that it would heighten my pleasure at the end. 

Sometimes, it got too intense that I passed out on their bodies for god knew how long after doing a number on them. When I woke up, I just laid there alongside them with their blood pooled around me. I would run my hand across their cold bodies while my other hand feels every inch of skin on my torso until I reach for my cock and jerk it hard, and fuck them again. 

I enjoyed my moments slowly, took my time in building up my arousal and lasting the persecution on my dead victims whereby I wanted it to be ingrained in my memory for as long as I lived. 

I moaned long and deeply as the images of my past came rushing back, eating Penelope out with so much vigor.  
I nipped hard at her clit, drawing more blood from her limp body. I was rewarded with a shrieked scream that resonated within the walls of the enormous room, magnifying the depraved semblance in the atmosphere. I snickered at the cadence of her pleasurable moans and debilitating voice. I licked whatever was left of her juices on my lips and got off the table.

I approached a black cabinet filled with torture equipment: cat o'nine tails, whips of different variations, chains, and spreader bars. I pulled one of the chests which had my treasured possession; combat knives. I reached out for the M-9 Bayonet that was one of the best combat knives to own when I faced enemies. Also, it was used to rip apart the insides of my victims as I fucked them. It had a sleek handle with an 8-inch blade that had jagged teeth along on one side and a slanted sharp side on the other. It was perfect. This kind of knives did not finish its job by inflicting gashes on the flesh but it was specifically functioned to mush their organs akin to butchering meat.   
I salivated at that thought. 

Closing the cabinet, I walked towards Evey at the cross, my sweetheart. 

She was still dressed in a gold sequin dress that hugged her curves deliciously. Her plump tits were straining against the dress and I wanted to fuck them with my cock. My eyes locked onto her big and bright hazel brown eyes and I swore I felt my heart skip a beat. 

She had an innocent guise that resembled that of an angel. Her small and plump lips made me want to sink my teeth into which reminded me of our earlier kiss that shot sparks of electricity through my cold heart. To which she bit me. 

I had never been so startled in my life. If she had been someone else, I would have dislocated her jaw right then and there. Instead, I grinned like a bloody motherfucking school boy. I must admit that I was disappointed to pull away from her so quickly but I had to tend to my prey. 

Little did Evey know that she was beyond aroused by me, her body language spoke volumes even more than the vile words she spat at me. I did not tolerate that and gave her warning which hardened my cock. I liked fighting with her. I also wanted to know what else that mouth could do.

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 4

 

"Did you enjoy the show, sweetheart?" He said in a sing-song manner and my mind was scrambled from watching him in motion with the girl and the things he did to hurt her. It was both a turn on and bone-chilling terror. 

My mind reeled back to the gory scene where I noticed a small pool of blood settling in between her legs as he thrust in and out of her relentlessly. I remembered gasping at the sight of it and he grinned like a fucker all the while he was damaging her womb. How could a person be so cold hearted, lewd? Her heart-wrenching whimpers bounced off the walls which made me even more restless. 

However, my body was reacting to the sadistic sexual scene which made me wetter. My body betrayed my mind once again, paid no regard whatsoever to the red flags that had just been raised. This man before me could be my undoing, in a sexual awakening sense or death.

“Well? Answer me when I ask you a question.” I looked into stormy and steely green eyes, hoping to find some answers and justification of his actions earlier but nothing.   
“Why must I answer you?” I replied him back in such a way because I did not know what else to say. Then, he reached closer and cupped my cheek with his hand whispering, “Tell me honestly that you did not feel anything for me when I was balls-deep in that girl. Tell me that you didn’t want my cock inside of your dripping pussy. Tell me that what I’m saying isn’t true, then I will let you go” His words of affirmation ignited a blazing fire in my core and I wanted to just tell him yes…yes…yes. 

Instead, I kissed him.

I nudged his lips with my tongue and he welcomed it. Our tongues tangled ferociously and I wasn’t sure whose air I was breathing. It was as though we were surviving off of each other. I took his bottom lip and sucked while running the tip of my tongue along the curve of his lip. He moaned and grabbed my hair while I opened my eyes to come face to face with his devilish green eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breathing ragged. God, he was delectably hot that I wanted to consume him whole. His hand snaked around my neck and pulled me closer to his scorched mouth. 

My body was on fire and my heart was beating frantically in my chest. I wanted him to take me, right at the cross. In a blink, a ripping sound reverberated in the air between us and my naked body was exposed to the cold air licking at my skin. He pulled away; I gasped at the sudden nakedness and shocked to see my favourite gold dress ripped in half in the middle. My breasts hung heavily and my nipples hardened. My eyes fell back to his face only to find him eye-fucking my nudity. I did not even have the decency to cover my bare pussy due to the restraints. It was all out there for him. 

I would have screamed like a banshee for what he had done to me but watching him with my naked eyes at the excitement and pure lust swirling in the depths of his emerald eyes, I wanted to spread my legs and show him my cunt trickling with arousal; to show him how he had an effect on me. I could not stop staring at Nicholas with my mouth hanging like a fucking fish.

"My, my Evey, what great tits you have." His voice licked my pussy sensually and my knees wobbled. Yeah, my mum gave them to me.   
Wait.

How did he know my name? How the flying fucking bat shit did he know my name?

“How…my…name…” My sentence was incoherent but that was all I could manage because my lungs were tightening from the intense arousal and distress.  
His eyes averted back to my big eyes, "I know everything about you, sweetheart." 

“Stop calling me sweetheart!!!!” I bellowed with anger at him with the knowledge that he inspected my background. Was he spying on me all this while?  
And why the fuck was he calling me sweetheart like I was his damn possession?

“Do not yell at me. This is your second and last warning. I am a selfish bastard, I do my research about anything and anyone if I wanted them. At the click of a button, your information came in my hand after moments of kidnapping you. Does that answer your question…sweetheart?" He emphasised sweetheart with so much arrogance; challenged me with my own stubbornness. I knew in my heart then that I was not going to escape from his clutches. I did not answer him because I was stupefied by the revelation. He smirked in response.

"Let us not waste any more time." With that, he lifted the sharpest and most intimidating knife I have ever laid my eyes on and slit at both ends of my three-quarter sleeves; freeing my body of the fabric. The dress slithered down onto the floor in an ashamed manner. His breath hitched and dropped the knife by my feet. His palms cupped my breasts and massaged ever so gently and soothingly. I moaned and bit my lip at his soft yet rugged touch. Then he slowly caressed the sides of my breasts moving in slow circles, teasing my nipples. The pad of his thumbs ran along the hard nubs stimulating a shudder in my body. I arched my back, thrusting out my heavy and tender breasts into his face, encouraging him to lick and bite me. I was rewarded with a growl. His soft and big hands travelled to my back and jerked my tits into his face, feeling me.   
“God, you feel so good. I want to suck you.” 

He had his mouth on one of my nipples with such fervency in a flash, bit and pulled at the hard nub in between his teeth. I cried out in pleasure and groaned at his deft skills. It was the most erotic sight and experience to watch his soft pink lips encase my nipples and hollowed cheeks as he increased his suction. He moved on to the other and inflicted the same torment while I was staring into his mischievous eyes. 

By the time it was over, I was panting hard. I looked down to see at my chest and found his teeth marks decorated haphazardly with patches of red.  
I blushed and he smiled devilishly. 

“You look absolutely beautiful. The taste of your skin is utterly delectable and I am quite surprised that I did not literally bite a chunk out of your flesh. I cannot risk that when it comes to you even though I was tempted in doing so.” His eyes were swirling with intensity and such seriousness, I bought that he did actually want to physically hurt me. That sent chills down my spine. He crouched down gracefully before me and pried my inner thighs farther apart to inspect my sex. 

Fuck…my cheeks heated and I could feel myself getting wetter as his eyes were on me. His mischievous fingers ran along the middle and stretched my pussy lips apart; one of his thumbs caressing my opening and exposed clit. I grew impossibly wet and moaned in desperation. My most vulnerable part of me was at the mercy of a virile man who could grant me my deepest darkest desires. He groaned and muttered, “You look so beautiful here sweetheart. So pink, supple and throbbing with need. I can see you clenching your muscles, just begging for my mouth to kiss it and stretch it with my hard cock.” 

Oh god, his words were uncoiling my soul apart. My sex was desperate for any form of touch from him. Just touch me, lick me, and abuse me…please.

“Hmmm.” He hummed in appreciation when his nose was in between my thighs, inhaling my scent. “You smell divine sweetheart, I can’t wait to eat you out like it is my last meal.”   
With that, he pressed his warm tongue on my clit and the tip teased my folds. I jolted at the alien but exquisite sensation. He flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue and my head fell back. My mind was only focused on the stimuli being inflicted at my groin.

God, it felt good. Just as I was about to anticipate more from him, even moaning in a request, he pulled away; leaving me void of the sexual urge to orgasm on his tongue. Fucking shit!

In a swift movement, he stood upright and attacked me. My back hit the frame of the cross with a hard thud as his muscular frame collided against my petite form.  
He kissed me hard while his hand slapped me between my legs. His soft lips skimmed from my jaw to my ears and licked me greedily. His lips then explored at my neck and kissed, and suckled like he was worshipping me all the while massaging my nape. His actions were a silent message that he owned me and there was no escaping from his grips. I moaned and told him that I wanted more, but he chuckled and removed himself from me to unfasten the restraints tying me to the cross.

As soon as I got off the restraints my hand went straight to his cock and grabbed him. 

He grinned. "God, you’re full of surprises.”

I was breathing hard and pretty sure that my eyes were so big, he could have seen my soul in it. I did not care anyway and stood high on the tips of my toes to reach his delicious fucking mouth and licked my wet and eager tongue along the seam of his lips. 

I hated the sight of him getting off on that Jane Doe. I fucking hated that girl even being in this fucking room with me and him.

I wanted him to be mine. All mine but he had let me off his strong build and pushed me hard against the wooden cross. I yelped at the sharp pain biting at my back. His face was contorted with a multitude of emotions that were hard for me to decipher. He was aroused and his eyes had a flicker of devotion but mostly turbulent. The longer I stared at this complicated mess of a man before me, the more bewildered my mind got. I could not even understand the things that were swirling in my own head. My soul was absorbing the corrupt aura around me like a blood sucking leech. Stress and excitement clogged my heart, squeezing the life out of me.

Was he angry at me? His lips were swollen from being kissed ferociously. I liked that I marked him. The deafening silence hung heavily between us before he moved stealthily and took me by my hair; half dragging and half lifting me off the glossy hardwood flooring. I convulsed in his grip due to the acute and burning pain in my scalp. My fingers clawed viciously at the bunched sinew of his arm. 

He plopped me down on the cold ground like a rag doll close by to the table where the naked girl laid. "Do not fucking move and just watch what I am doing. Do you understand?" I nodded, afraid of speaking in the fear that he would hurt me. His emotions were as volatile as a riptide.

He got on the table, sat on his knees in between her outstretched legs and stared at her with no emotion.

In his right hand was barring the intimidating knife he utilised on me earlier. The knife seemed as degrading as the owner itself like it belonged to him. The girl was already aroused back to a state of consciousness as his long body stretched above her to undo the straps restraining her arms. Once free, he commanded her to sit upright and straddle his cock. She looked deranged and dreamy, reluctant but went along with his order. 

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She stood on her knees and supported herself on his shoulders as he held his cock upright for her to sink inside. Her body accommodated to his body seamlessly and the both of them started moving in unison. He let out moans of pleasure along with her scratchy shrieks as he fucked her hard and fast with his huge length. Something in me switched. Jealousy consumed me as I watched the scene; both of them indulging in painful bliss. 

His body connecting with hers when it was supposed to be me. Prejudicially, emotions of attachment and lust should not be evoked within me towards him. I should know better of my judgment and come up with an escape from this place instead of succumbing under his spell. Despite defying my instincts, I was drawn to him. Lusting after him was one thing but having a strange feeling of being at home with him was at a whole other level.

The metal table creaked with every rhythm of their erotic dance. Both of their bodies bounced as the room was filled with screams and grunts, and I was the spectator. He yelled at her to fuck harder, when all of the sudden, he raised the knife in the air and swiftly stabbed her smack on the heart. The girl’s eyes bulged out of her eyes sockets and shrilled as he twisted the knife deeper. He yanked the knife out of her chest and went for her neck, slitting it roughly that her flesh gaped wide, spurting blood with every beat of her dying heart.

I screamed in utter shock, my hand covering my mouth and watched as gushes of blood spurted onto him; her lifeless body falling limp. He grinned so wide and growled as he dropped the bloody knife and held her hips, and fucked her with such ferocity I quivered with horror.   
I could hardly believe what I was seeing. He was bathed in her blood while he came inside her hard. His back arched and his head fell backwards in pleasure, eyes closed shut and lips parted wide. 

He was a fucking animal. 

No.

A demon in the form of a mere mortal. 

I laid there...frozen. I just witnessed a murder and I was next. Sensing my only chance to escape, I crawled away from his peripheral view and made a run for my freedom. I was facing his back and I prayed to the gods above that he didn’t hear my footsteps. The door was not too far away from where the table was located.   
My fingers wrapped around the shiny door knob to twist it slowly. 

This is it. My escape.

"Where are you going, Evey"? 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 5

 

I leapt against the wooden door and screamed hell when I saw him standing there in front of me with blood painting his torso and a part of his face like the Prince of the Devils. 

"Please let me go! Please...I beg you. Please do not kill me. Please!" I folded my hands in two and begged at him. I did not want to die. Not like this. 

"Sweetheart...cease your act. Get yourself together. I am not going to hurt you." I looked up at him with glassy eyes. 

"Not yet."

With those two words, I cried out with soul-shattering freight and turned the doorknob to run away from him but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me over to the other side of the room. My hips smarted upon impact on the floor and I cried for someone to help me. Anyone.

I prayed silently to the Gods’ above to free from this tribulation.

He towered over me like the savage beast he was and I curled myself into a fetal position to brace for any impact from him as I gasped for air.   
He knelt beside me and brushed the hair off my face. I whimpered. 

"Evey, please…don’t be afraid of me." He sighed heavily before continuing. "I need you. There is something about you that I cannot avoid. My eyes never leave you, your presence…it consumes me. I am a murderer. I kill women for my own pleasure, I get high on their scent and the taste of their blood. Every fibre of my being craves for pain. The women I seduce end up here with promises of pleasure until I slit their graceful necks and stab them in the heart and, drench myself in their blood. I use their dead bodies and get off of them after. I treat them like they are my possessions. Then I met you and you fucking turned my perfect world of maiming and torture into chaos. You make me feel things I cannot understand. When you were strapped to that cross, I was fantasising you while I was fucking that girl on the table."

His disclosure constricted my lungs. I couldn’t breathe. He said he slaughtered women with such nonchalance like they were animals. Rage curdled in my blood and he also revealed that he needed me in his life. Of all women, he had to set his eyes upon me.

Me.

Despite that, I almost told him how much we had to relate. There were things I could not comprehend as much as he did. I fell for the killer himself. I was a sin.  
The more I denied my feelings for him, the more I grew to hate myself to even have such emotions towards a man like him. He did not deserve to live for what he did to those women. He would need to reborn into this world over and over again to repent for his sins.

My eyes widened at the acknowledgement that he would never let me go.

I did not want to do anything with this fucking animal. Nothing! I was afraid of him, my life, everything. I wanted to leave that place. "I don’t want you and I don’t fucking love you! You are an animal! A murderer!! You kill innocent women you bastard of a bitch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His face was serious...livid. I backed away from him but he caught up on to me too quickly and choked my neck. "You are not leaving me. You are mine. I knew that you were mine forever the second I laid my eyes on you. I want to see your pretty smile again. I want to have a life with you, my love. I want to make you mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me." 

My mind was running a hundred miles an hour, digesting his words. I couldn’t imagine being with him even for a second. He wants to take ownership of me. I wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. 

I could get out of this dead or alive, but I wish to gamble my life rather than be as a prisoner to a psychotic criminal.

He coiled his fingers around my nape and hoisted me upright with a thug. I wobbled on my feet from the dizziness and fell into his embrace instead of the floor. I felt a shiver run through my spine as his arms wrapped around my frail body.

“So eager for me sweetheart?” He purred and I backed away from him in disgust. His sharp cheekbones sharpened his features and the intense greens of his eyes bored into my soul as his face tightened with fury. “It is best you comply if you wish to avoid the consequences.” I did not utter a word and stared at the flooring. His hand reached for my nape and guided me into the massive en suite bathroom. There was a shower that four people could fit in and a huge bathtub in the shape of an eggshell. Contrasts of black, dark grey and white gave the bathroom a modernised feel with a touch of masculinity. It depicted Nicholas’s emotions to a level, I would say. There were dim lights illuminating the mirrors. He opened the door to the shower and pushed me into it. I stumbled but regained my footing and fled to the corner to protect myself.

He was staring at me and his eyes travelled hungrily over my exposed body. I covered myself and hid my face away from him, he did not do anything else but gave me the warmest smile. My body suddenly wanted him. Regardless of the acknowledgement of his horrid crimes, my body wanted him. "It is alright. Come here. I would not hurt you, I promise. Please." 

My eyes were wary. My feet glued to the cold tiles beneath me. He approached me instead. His arms folded around me and embraced me. I screamed in horror at the contact of the dead girl’s blood over me. He knew it and proceeded to turn on the shower. It washed all of the blood away from his body and revealed the beautiful man I admired. "I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

I love you. Those three words that held so many promises and unbridled devotion. He uttered it like he meant it. Did he? I hated him but loved him. At that moment, I despised my heart more than anything in this world. I could not make my tongue bring out those three words verbally. I knew in my heart that there was a connection between us and not just an ordinary chemistry, it was something more. Pure and raw. Like the feeling belonged in my heart for him.

All my life, I have not tasted love or compassion from any being. My close friends made me feel at home and gave me a place to belong instead of being alone which I was truly grateful for. Nevertheless, there was this void that lingered in my heart. An emptiness that no matter what I did to fill it with happiness and joy, it still existed. I was living a life for myself. I did not want to seem meek and weak just because I did not have a real family. I missed them every now and then but life moved on. I had sought for peace and serenity in the notes of music playing the piano and food. I was a pianist and foodie. Even though it seemed so little to some people, to me those two things were everything and more until I crossed paths with him and made me doubt if I really brought happiness to myself.

"How could you bring yourself to kill her? Have you no conscious? Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?” I could feel his body tense from my questions. 

"I wanted you to myself. I am an evil and a deplorable man. I take what I want. My shady past created the person I am today. I seek for blood and violence as I would breathe in air. There is nothing in this world that can stop me from pursuing my deadly habits." Every single word of his injected more fears in my soul. I did not pay attention to my surroundings and I fell for a predator waiting to rip my flesh apart with his deadly talons. I shivered as his hands explored my goose-pimpled body. He felt the contours of my shoulders and breast bone, feeling my tense muscles from being tied up for too long. His thumbs massaged slow and large circles over the weight of my shoulders and elicited a moan from me. He grabbed a washcloth and squirted some sweet scented aqua coloured gel onto it and lathered me. He was gentle and serious. Working the cloth into my skin as though he was removing the sins of his previous doing. 

Meanwhile, my mind felt hazy; overdrive of synapses filled my brain to either fight or run. But my heart, it wanted to make a place for him. What was happening to me? Was I having Stockholm Syndrome? I can't be with this man let alone love him. He's dangerous. I was so unbelievably stupid to get too high on alcohol alone. I should have gone with someone otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten myself in this situation. If I were to stay with him any longer, I would just have to count my days down to my death day. I needed to hatch a plan to escape from him. 

“I don’t think you should be doing this, Nicholas. You need to stop it. I need to go home now. I will not tell anything to anybody and pretend that this was all a nightmare. I promise.”

He abruptly stopped his actions and looked up to me with a deadly stare. My breathing picked up, my heart rabbiting in my chest. 

Fuck.

My breath was knocked out of my lungs as he pinned against the wall with his hand tightly coiled around my fragile column of a neck. His piercing green eyes that screamed murder and bloodbath locked with my terrified and welled up gaze. 

“Listen to me very clearly. You don't ever get to tell me to stop doing the things I do. I love you, Evey! Get that in your pretty little fucking head of yours! Did I not make it any definite to you earlier? Do you actually think it is easy for you to forget this night-me? That I would just let you off the hook? You are not leaving me. You. Are. Mine. If you have any notion of running away from me, which must be fleeting in your mind right this moment, I will torture you agonisingly you would be wishing you were dead. Wherever you run off to, I will be there. I will teach who you belong to and eradicate your thoughts of ever leaving me. No one gets away from me alive. Not a single soul.”   
He had let off my throat and I gulped a rush of air into my burning lungs. 

What have I got myself into? I bowed my head and let go off my tears. I shuddered and slipped down the cool marble and sat on the bathroom floor. 

I felt confined. 

Controlled.

Fear consumed me.

Anxiety swallowed me whole.

I was panting and the next thing I knew it, my hand was on my chest and I forced my lungs to expand and expand to bring in more air. My throat was closing in on me. I could not breathe! Air! I need air! I can't breathe!

Strong hands circled around me but I winced and moved away like an injured animal. No!

His deep masculine voice reverberated in my ears and muffled as my hearing was only filled with the sounds of my panting and wheezing. Get away from me! 

“Evey! Please, let me help you!” I felt huge arms blanketing my body and came in contact with his skin. I was cradled like a baby in his lap while I panted, growing more anxious.   
“It’s okay sweetheart. I am here. It’s okay. I will keep you safe. I’m sorry. So so sorry.” I shuddered at his touch and the recent episode ran back to the forefront of my mind, reminding me of why I had this attack. I couldn’t breathe! I need space, I needed to get away from him! I kicked and turned and twisted my frail body from his grip but he held onto me tight like a python.

“Evey, sweetheart, please just calm down. I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me. Just feel me, sweetheart. Let me help you.”   
I knew I was fighting a losing battle here so I slipped further into his arms and succumbed to his comfort. My heavy breathing dwindled with each passing minute and my lungs felt free of tightness. I breathed slowly and calmly into my nose, willing my nerves to be lightened. The feel of his naked skin against mine provided me with a weird relief. I could still feel his erection nudging at my lower back.

“Don’t leave me. Please. I love you.”

Foam coated me from torso to feet, making me slippery and wet in his lap as he shifted my body to face myself close to his face. Nicholas did not resemble any of the anger from the violent episode he just had earlier. It was replaced with serenity and joy. He was the cause of my anxiety attack and he was the one who healed me. Who was he? Why did he strangle and give me a silent warning that he would kill me off and then revitalise me after; acting oblivious and lovingly? Something was wrong.   
I got myself deep into shit. My head swam with confusion, fear and lust. 

Nicholas's soft and long fingers stroked my cheek as he smiled down at me. His eyes twinkled with compassion and lips dipped upwards with gratefulness. He leant down and kissed me softly. I lingered at his lips for a moment, contemplating whether or not I could trust him. I felt as light as a feather in his embrace. I was going mad at the peculiarity of seeking remedy in the hands of a killer. What was wrong with me? No one has ever been there for me in my anxiety attacks and I always yearned for care and love to suppress the convulsing feeling tugging at my psyche. 

I welcomed him hesitantly.

He accepted it and licked me with his tongue passionately, his taste flowing down into my throat. 

It felt…real. 

Our tongues tangled together and the warm heat and taste mixing. 

I was falling for the man who craved for blood as an obsession. No. I can’t love him. Nicholas isn’t someone to be loved, not by me. 

He turned the knob of the shower and it rained over us in a curtain of droplets. His hand drifted down my torso and found my clit. His deft fingers rubbed me causing an explosion in my core, uncontrollable tingles in the small bundle of nerves. I gasped at the stir between my legs. My cunt was throbbing with need and dripping with arousal, just begging to be filled and stretched by his cock. 

No! Stop! 

I locked my legs to stop him from touching me. If I let myself go any further, I might just let him into thinking that I love him. He sensed it and grunted low in his chest.  
"Evey," Nicholas called me out in a warning.

“Open your legs and let me touch your pussy. Do you want me to punish you?” 

Fuck yes. 

No! I don’t!

Choking her and sliding my fingers into her wet pussy forcefully till she cried are at the tip of my sanity. Her anxiety attack jolted me out of my blind rage for when she wanted to leave me. Never. This time I was keeping her; safe and loved. Many other women may have been afraid of me loving them that they just ended up dead in my arms but not her. I will have her close to my heart and cherish her like a gift from god. I was crippled at the sight of her losing control and afraid. 

Right now, all I wanted to do was to feel her. I needed her body and to consume her soul. I wanted to thrust my cock in her wet sex till she bellowed for me to stop. My mind had only one goal to achieve and that was to mark and own her as mine. Releasing my cum inside her and leaving deep red bite marks all over her virgin skin. My mouth was watering like a beast waiting eagerly to devour his innocent prey. I was trying to enjoy the anticipation of her rejection every time I touched her in between her legs or a brush of my knuckles on her stiff nipples. Evey was truly a beauty. God, how I fantasised about stretching her pussy lips to my view and sliding the tip of my tongue into her alluring and inviting pink entrance.

She was fighting me and I liked it, I wouldn’t lie, but the longer she was resisting me, the more I was provoked to slap her across her face and rape her. The idea was more goading and spurred my cock in response as I got to fuck her against her will. Evey's will to struggle and squirming under my ruthless touch, and her sweet screams, as well as pleas drifting across the atmosphere where nobody would come to her rescue, were putting me over the edge. 

“Evey! Stop pushing me away woman! I want you. All of you. I have waited long enough. I need your body to claim and it’s time.” My words rolled off my tongue gruffly and huskily with pent-up aggression and lust. 

One more time, Evey or else I will snap.

I dipped my head to kiss her in the hopes that she would succumb to the thirst I was emanating from my being. 

She twisted her head in disgust and yelled, “Fuck you! I don’t want you and I want to leave, you little piece of shit!”

I broke down.

“You little bitch! I warned you! You don’t want me, Evey? You want to leave me?" I gripped fistfuls of her black hair and hoisted her upright as I stood up in a flash. "Is that it? Do you want to leave me? You have dug your own grave now, sweetheart."

She winced and yelped at the sharp pain as I tugged her hair and squeezed her right breast. “You leave me with no choice but to restrain you and take all of what I want, whether you like it or not.”

“No! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please let me go.” She wept like a little girl and begged. How do I tell her what little humanity I had in me was gone when she tested me? If only she had listened to me. Evey, Evey.

“Save your energy, sweetheart. Tonight, you will experience things I wish you didn’t have to go through. I didn’t want for this to happen my love but I have no choice. Look what you have made me into.” Her eyes wouldn’t stop spilling tears and her beautiful features were masked with fear and regret. Droplets of water decorated her face and I moved to close the tap. Her limp body was easy for me to drag from the shower but her spirit to fight had me practically half lift and half drag her off the marble flooring so that I could put up with her tantrums.

Of course, she was in immense pain which I took pleasure in.

“Please, Nicholas! Don’t do this! I thought you loved me! You even have the heart to hurt me when I am in love with you, Nicholas? Answer me, goddammit!”  
She was bloody frustrating me! 

“I fucking love you, Evey! So much so I want to lock you up in my room forever! I have the heart to hurt you, you say? I am a treacherous and vile human being who do not even possess a heart, to begin with. I kill, maim and drink the blood of my victims. What do you think? Piece the puzzles yourself and shut the fuck up!”

I continued pacing as she wriggled like a worm in my grasp when all of the sudden an acute pain bit at my forearm. I cursed and pulled my arm away from the source. It was happening all too quick and too late for my brain to register and I caught a glimpse of Evey skittering to the door. 

She fucking bit me.

Foolish woman.

The door was fucking locked. She knew that. Even so, she gripped the knob with both of her hands and twisted it frantically in the hopes it would dislodge. The distressed look on her face and hysterical actions plastered a wicked grin on my face. 

This was going to be exciting.

It ached my cock beyond belief. “No! Please! Please!” She spewed the words like a prayer to which it was of no fruition.

She looked at me then around the entire room looking for a way to save her sweet little ass. I would want to violate that ass with my cock and some other things in store for her later. 

"You can't go anywhere my love. Did you really have to pull off that stunt of yours? Hmm? Look what that got into you. The things you do to taunt me.”

She was trapped like a mice in a cage, nowhere to go but to circle these four walls. The room was an expansive space, or should I say the butchering room. It should be more than enough for her to play her little game of hiding and seek, or grab things to hit me in her defence for that matter. Evey was too caught up in her escape plan that she overlooked the body laying limply on the blood in her own pool of blood that spilt onto the flooring in puddles. I needed to summon the maid to clean the mess up for tonight. There was no indulging her body for later. I wanted Evey and quick.

“Nicholas. I will kill if you come any closer to me. I swear to god, I will.” 

Huh.

So much for brevity.

My patience was wearing thin. Fuck it. I paced quickly to her and she started running. I was immediate enough to catch up to her and grabbed her by the hair. She squealed and was thrown back to my arms. I held her by locking my arms around her chest.

Safe and secure once again. 

“Let me go!!! No!!” She twisted her body violently and tried her hardest to get at my arm again but poor girl didn't know what was coming for her. I struck at her jaw hard and she passed out in my arms. 

Sleep now, my love. You are going to need it.

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 6

 

I fluttered my eyes and they felt so damn heavy. The right side of my jaw was throbbing. Where was I? I blinked to come to consciousness and the blurriness of my eyesight came back with clarity. I looked up to see my wrists bounded tightly to the wooden frame. I wriggle them free but it was so tight. 

What happ-

Oh god.

Nicholas.

Memories from previously came flooding back into my mind and I gasped when I glanced at my naked frame spread-eagled and my ankles bounded the same way. I was laid vertically on a makeshift wooden bed with nails driven into it, some of it protruding out and bent. The edges of the bed frame were tainted with blood.

So much blood.

And it was still fresh.

My breathing picked up. I was tied up and at my mercy of him.

I was going to be raped and dead.

No one would find me.

Surely my co-workers or friends would have alerted the police about my disappearance. If I knew anything about Nicholas, it was his calculated intelligence that shone brightly in his brilliant green eyes. He would cover up the trails leading up to him and my case might be closed until the authorities were exhausted of their efforts in scouting for me.

I would be a missing person’s case forever or dead in the eyes of the public. I had no one close to me. Somehow, the knowledge relieves me in knowing that no family members would be worried sick about me. Mourning in despair and silently praying for my return.

It was only me and Nicholas.

"Hello, sweetheart. You are awake. Have you had a good sleep? You look truly beautiful when you are asleep and exposed like this on the table…for me.”  
I whimpered and fear pumped through my bloodstream, increasing my adrenaline levels. He will not hurt me beyond my limits if I just premeditated my love and care for him. He would fall for me and lessen my torture. 

“Nicholas. Baby.” 

His eyes widened. “What did you just call me?”

Shit. Was he going to hit me for that? "I love you, baby. Why? Don't you like me calling you that?" I bit my lip to give it more effect. What was I doing?

“What? No. I mean…yes. I like that. Very much.” Nicholas bent over the wooden frame and stroked my cheek lovingly with the back of his hand. “You love me? You truly do? Sweetheart, I will make sure to devote all of my love and passion to you. You are my everything and so beautiful. We will be beautiful.”

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

I’ve got him in my snare. 

Now, if I could just ask him to untie me so that I could grab for something sharp and stab him in the fucking heart and cock while I was faking my lovemaking with him.  
“Baby? Could you release me? I want to touch you.” 

Nicholas stared at me for a while until a smirk tipped his lips. “Release and let you touch me? Are you forgetting why you are here, sweetheart?”

Fuck. He is still sticking to whatever sick plans he had in store for me. “But please. Baby. I really need to feel you. I want you.” I was imploring like a whore starving for sex. 

“I am so sorry, sweetheart. I know I have been…rough. And I want to say how remorseful I am for that. You know how a man gets when he wants a woman. I know you are just as eager as I am to consummate our love but just please try to bear with me.”

He ran his fingertips across my inner thigh and fondled my exposed lips. “You have an amazing body. Such soft skin. I would like to caress your skin with my heavy and thick cock. You feel so breathtaking.”

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was bounded and had no way in manipulating him to get my freedom. He was going to violate me.

“It’s okay, Evey. Don’t cry. You want my cock so badly, don’t you?” His cock came into view and it was jutting out proudly with pre-cum coating the tip. None of this was turning me on anymore. I wanted to get out, away from him. Nicholas glided a finger into my pussy. Fuck! It hurt! 

“Why in the fucking hell are you dry, Evey!! I thought you said you wanted me! Is this how you want me? Was that all a fucking lie, you bitch!?”

He came around the bed frame and gripped my throat. “So, you were lying to me. Why Evey? Why? Why would you reject me?”

My eyes were tearing up uncontrollably. “No, Nicholas. I love you! I really do. It’s just that you are making me afraid. I’m scared.” I spun an ultimate lie over multiple lies. I wanted him to ease my burden not worsen it. I didn’t want you, Nicholas! That was why I was dry as a desert you fucktard!

“Why are you afraid of me? Am I not accommodating for you enough? What is it that you want?” He tightened his hold on me, constricting my throat and hindering me to articulate well. I had to ease him up.

“Stroke my pussy. Make me wet for you.”

Nicholas sucked in a breath and had let go of my throat and I couldn’t have been more thankful for the glorious intake of oxygen into my lungs.

“I am trying my hardest, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sorry. I will do as you say.”

Well, that was easy. He can take my body but he can never own my mind. I had to use my body to escape him. I was running out of time and choices. In the meantime, I needed to use his body too.

His arm was outstretched to reach in between my legs as he watched me. His fingers found my clit and started rolling it between his thumb and index finger. I had to muster up the courage to defeat the repulsion of his contact on my private area. I didn’t enjoy it one bit but the human body was wired to respond to the stimuli no matter how our mind fought to prevent it. I will have to grow wet for him eventually. Perhaps even accept his cock and come for him. That was all nature’s work.

“Do you like that? Just pay attention to what I am doing to you and look into my eyes. I want to give you the gratification that you deserve. Hmmm, I can feel your wetness already. You’re almost ready for me.”

I fixated my eyes on him and left behind my agenda for a little while. It felt good no matter how I silently bellowed in my mind that I didn’t want it. The throbbing of my clit increased and I felt my entrance coating and trickling with arousal. I thrust my heavy and tender breasts to him in a silent request to touch me. Nicholas grinned and had his free hand on my nipple and pinched it hard. I moaned and hummed in bliss. The sensation electrified right down to my groin. 

He kept pinching and pulling the hard nub between his fingers as he played with my pussy. “I like seeing you like this, Evey. Desperate for my touch and begging for more. God, your nipples are so swollen and red. Do you want me to suck and lick it?”

Oh yes, please. I hummed in response. He smacked my breast instead.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Nicholas. I want your hot mouth on my nipples.” He grunted and dipped his head and suckled me hard. 

Ah, fuck! Oh God! Yes!

His teeth captured my nub every now and then and pulled it granting me more enjoyment. He hummed in excitement and it made me wetter.

Fuck.

I was enjoying this far too much.

"I am taking great pleasure in hearing your sweet sounds and seeing as your cunt is weeping terribly for me, I am going to use you. You make yourself a gift for me to unwrap and unwrap again, and savour. Prepare yourself."

My head was swimming with so much lust and thrill that I jolted into the consciousness of my predicament when Nicholas stopped rubbing me. He was nowhere in sight. Shit. What was he doing? I glimpsed around the area and realised that it was a new room. The peculiar thing about this room was that the wooden bed I was strapped to be the only thing ominously placed in the centre of the vast space. The knowledge didn't escape me that many women before me might be subjected to brutal rape and perhaps death. It caused me to shiver. 

Moments later he came back into the room, wielding his hard and thick girth bouncing with every motion he made. It looked like a lethal weapon to kill me. If I were a little girl, I would have screamed hell at the ugly sight of it. 

“Did the anticipation of waiting for me enliven you?”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Many things, Evey. But first, I want to do the very thing I have been yearning since I locked my eyes with you."

What?

What was he implying?

Nicholas sauntered towards me with his hands folded at the back.

“Do you want to know what I have brought for you, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

He lifted his hand to reveal a huge dildo that made me gasp in horror. Did he want to use that on me? 

“Nicholas?”

"You will know it soon, sweetheart."

He placed the freakishly looking sex toy by my abdomen and proceeded to climb over me.

“A woman…has to suffer some things. It inflicts a lot of pain, I know. But try to endure it for my sake, sweetheart. It will hurt but I promise to make you love it.” 

Oh god. He was really going to invade my body and subject me to brutal rape. An unforgiving act of coitus that was meant to destroy me both physically and mentally. No. I can’t let this happen! I will not be able to take it. I won’t. I am a virgin. He wants to abuse me and take all of me without mercy and against my will.

“Nicholas, baby, please. Be gentle with me. Please! I have never had sex before. Please don’t hurt me!” I thrashed and cried with all I had but I didn’t faze him in the slightest. If anything, it darkened his intense features and his eyes glowed wild and swirled with evilness. No! God please no!

“Too late, Evey. I told you to listen to me earlier but you didn’t. I’m going to fuck your tight little pussy and watch you bleed as you cry and beg for me to stop. Do you know what fills me with utmost pride and control?”

I stop breathing for a second with the inquisition. "What is that?"

He cocked his head and awarded me a smug look. “The fact that you have not been tainted by a man. So pure and unscathed that I have been bestowed with. A supple and sinful fruit in the Garden of Eden tempting me to sink my teeth into and ravish your divine taste. My temptress.”

I screamed and pulled at the ropes. I couldn’t get away regardless of how hard I tried. He grappled his cock, gave it a few strokes and positioned himself at my entrance. He lifted his weight on his knees gracefully and towered over me with regal and gripped my hips viciously with his fingers.

I stopped fighting and stared into this dark and malicious eyes and prayed.

A silent message passed between us that he was about take ownership of my entire being and mind. I closed my and eyes and awaited the onslaught.

“You are mine forever.”

He jabbed into my entrance in one quick hard thrust and I wailed till my throat burned as I was torn apart and stretched beyond limits. 

The affliction he caused as he entered me with no remorse was akin to being slammed onto hard concrete. My body was tinged with unimaginable pain that I halted my crying spell and breathing. It felt too much. With every thrust and hit to the back of my wall served me a surge of scorching pain searing through my spinal cord to my brain.   
“Ahhh fuck yes! Yes! You feel so tight! Feels so fucking good!” He growled and strained his words of excruciating pleasure as my body rippled and clenched around his thick girth and bounced with every motion he drove. 

“God, your pussy looks so beautiful swollen and dripping in blood. Your glorious red hue is coating my cock and I just wish I could bend down and bite and suck you. I also desire for your tongue to lick your own blood off my cock. But I can’t just yet, I want to fuck you right down to your soul and watch you in torture. Begging me to stop, not that I would.”  
I felt limp. Lifeless. Used.

God! The pain! It hurts! 

"Nicholas! Stop, please! It hurts so badly! Please!"

I felt sick. 

I wanted to die.

“Sweetheart, do you feel that? I want you all to myself. Mine. Mine. Mine!”

My eyes never did dry up. It kept moistening my cheeks as I stared into space while he pumped into me. I could feel his cock massaging my G-spot, stimulating me to ascend the high of climax. The pain was replaced with building desire to release my cum. I got myself into this situation and I was coming out of it as an unbeatable survivor.

I did the one thing a rape victim should have never done. After this, I was not going to label myself as a rape victim. I refuse to do that on every level.

I altered my inner turmoil to perceive this subject of treatment as an unbridled rapture gifted by the man who wanted me completely.

I wanted to enjoy this ride.

So, I reciprocated.

“Fuck me harder, Nicholas! Stretch my pussy with your huge cock. Please! I need to come all over you. You have me now, Nicholas. I am all yours.”

Nicholas groaned and pumped into me harder and the pain radiated at my hip bone where his hips collided with me repeatedly.

My toes curled and my back arched at the intensity blooming at my womb as the friction from his cock rubbed against my walls. 

“I am going to come in you so hard that you will feel it for days. Your legs would be useless for a week for what I am going to do next, Sweetheart. This is just the beginning.”

I bellowed in a lethal concoction of pleasure and pain as my body reached its finality and wrung me out by every last drop. I fall like a dead leaf on the table. His sex still drove into me with full force and felt him thicken inside me, indicating that he was about to reach his climax.

Nicholas hoisted me up in his arms and planted his teeth into the crook of my neck as he came unstuck and grunted. The warm feeling of his seed coating my womb with every spurt gave me a sense of ownership. He had marked me as his. His scent is all over and inside me. Like a predator marking his territory; he declared me as his possession.  
Our heavy breathing and the hard thump-thump of our hearts were the only sounds playing in the semblance of the room. His hot breath wafted over my skin, arousing the tingles in my sex. I stayed still like a log as I floated in the cloud of dream and peace. Everything felt right there. No fear. No obligations. Just Nicholas and I.  
His hands never stopped playing around on my skin and rubbing my achy nipples as he came down from his high.

“I have never felt this way before, Evey. The state of my body and mind do not seem right. I feel…weird. Wholesome. Loved. You came for me.”

My limbs ached from stretching. The sweet pillow-talk wasn’t going to make it any better for the way I thought about him and the situation I was in.

I needed out.

Nicholas raised himself off my body and looked at me deeply in my eyes. He did not say a word and kissed me adoringly. If he wasn’t making love just now, he did in my mouth. I almost turned my head away from him but my mind got the better of my reflexes and welcomed his mouth onto mine.

“I know you love me so much that you would do anything for me. I want you to know that my heart belongs to you for the things I am about to commit. Sex with me is never easy but I desperately require you to accept me for who I am.”

The fear of anticipating on what’s in store for me was going to be the death of me. I could very well be dead tonight. 

He undid my binds and let me upright and made me perch at the edge of the wooden table.

His hands roamed from my face to my neck then to my torso. He seemed as though I was unreal to him at that moment; he had a guise of both rapture and disbelieve at the sight of my physical presence. I felt wobbly and tried my hardest to muster up as much energy for what I was about to pull off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 7

 

She was the epitome of a goddess. Her movements were frail and graceful. Coming inside her was ethereal. I hadn't felt anything like that or even close in my lifetime. I knew it in my soul then that she was the one. I branded her and there was no one else to claim her in her life anymore but me. I took great pride in that.

I picked up the discarded boxers on the floor and slipped it on. I had to prepare her for later for it would exhaust her extremely. I was impressed at how she dealt with my savagery earlier. I wasn’t soft at all. I intended to hurt her terribly and she took it wholeheartedly that made me come too fucking soon.

Motherfucker.

I walked over to the door and opened it to get some fresh air. I sensed Evey coming behind me and enclosed her dainty arms around my tense back. I could feel the heat emanating from her naked chest. She walked over to my front and had her hands on my cheek, cupping me lovingly while gazing at me with so much love I could drown in them. I would die a happy man in her arms.

I sighed. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly. My cock twitched with each passing second. 

I thought I was about to be kissed again.

I was dead ass wrong.

Her foot came in contact with my knee and I yelled and crouched from the blooming fiery pain. I cursed and opened my eyes only to catch a quick glimpse of her fist connecting at my neck. It blackened my eyes and my head swam in dizziness. 

I couldn’t reach quickly as I was at my vulnerable moment. She took advantage of me and kneed precisely at my balls, I had no choice but to cry out at the convulsing pain coiling my abdomen. I fell on the ground in a fetal position. I forced my eyes open and saw Evey sprint down the circular stairs and disappear from my line of sight. My vision was blurry but I got up on wobbly feet and ran down the corridor to the stairs, ignoring the gnawing hurt she afflicted upon me.

I felt betrayed.

So much hurt.

My heart crippled and constricted my chest, struggling my breathing. 

“Evey! You cunt! How could you do this to me?!” my voice filled with cataclysmic rage and deception from my one true love and it resonated and bounced against the walls as my feet carried me through the winding staircase. 

She was a step ahead of me. Her hair fanning in all directions and the naked form of her being whizzed through the immaculate space of my home. She abruptly stopped at the threshold where the double doors were closed. I silently prayed that it was closed.

“Evey! Wait till I catch you, little bitch! I will end your life! How dare you subject to me such treachery! I thought you loved me!”

“I fucking hate you bastard! Do yourself a favour and take your life and spare a space on this goddamn earth! You will go to hell for what you have done! I want you to rot away!”

We kept spewing words of hate towards each other like it was war. I didn’t want it to be this way! No!

At the corner of my eye, I saw a black object peaking teasingly behind her back.

“What do you have in your fucking hand, Evey?”

She bowed her back and laughed cynically.

"I stole it from one of your precious collections at the display on your wall. Come any closer and you will have your brains splattered in all directions and taint this pretty house of yours."

Every word that fell from her mouth was like a dagger stabbing straight through my fragile heart. She was my beacon of light, my everything. I had let my guard down for her and became transparent. I wanted to show her what kind of a man I truly was. And this was what I was gifted back in return?

The good old madness engulfed me like a cloud of darkness. I couldn’t think rationally anymore. 

Fuck her for getting through my head and pulling my strings. 

Fuck me for being soft and weak for the woman I thought loved me and live a beautiful life together for the rest of my life.

Fuck everything for letting life twist my fate and abandoning me once and for all. 

We could have been beautiful.

Without any second thoughts, I stormed toward her. I didn’t care that she would pull the trigger on me. I was beyond fucking care.

“Nicholas! Don’t!”

I took two steps at once and kept moving.

“Nicholas! I will shoot you goddammit!”

Now, I was running. I was on auto-pilot and my feet carried me closer to her. She kept backing away as I prowled forward.

Just a few more inches and your life will be in my hands.

I’m going to kill you, Evey.

The muzzle of the gun was directed at me. It happened at a lightning speed.

The blow to the left side of my upper chest recoiled me back with a hard thud on the floor. I was in pain. I held my chest and saw my hand tainted with my blood.

She shot me.

She fucking shot me!

The bullet went through my left lung. I felt it. I was running out of time. I knew I was going to die from suffocating in my own blood.

Realisation dawned on me that this woman before me was destined to take my life in the course of time. After all that we had done. Moments we shared. Gone in thin air. Evey erased me from her life and memories. She didn't want me.

She didn’t love me.

I stared at her angelic form. She looked just the same as I saw her in the photograph. She was so beautiful and divine.  
And she was not mine anymore.

“Why Evey?” That was all I could manage from the shock.

“This was the only way I deemed necessary, Nicholas. I have never loved you. In the beginning, I had an attraction towards you but it dissipated the moment I saw you murder the girl in front of my eyes. Your confessions and obsession upon me were all delusional. You needed help, Nicholas. You are sick. I didn’t want to have it end this way. I wanted to flee away from you without harming you but look what you have done.”

The back of my eyes stung from unshed tears. Was I delusional? Sick?

“My love for you is disgusting?! Is that it? Just because I showed you my true form and was brutally honest with you from the beginning, doesn’t mean you could shove it away to the side and diagnose me as being mentally ill! You thought of leaving me and even had the balls to lie to me? How could you fucking do this to me?!”

“You are indeed mentally ill. If I let you off the hook now, you would go on to kill many other women. You would come in search for me. I won’t be able to live in peace, Nicholas. I need my life back and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

If I hadn't had the bullet lodged in my chest cavity, bleeding the shit out and drowning me slowly, I would have suffered the same torment by her excruciating confession. I loved her so much I failed to see signs of her hatred.

The vehemence bubbling in my blood was seeking me to hurt her the same way as I did. I wanted her to eat her words. Bleed out and drown in her own blood as I was. Red rage blinded my eyes and I shot upright and successfully caught her throat.

Her eyes bulged and the constriction from my grasp drew the blood from her face. I snickered as blood from my lungs trickled down my chin. I wanted to drench myself in her blood. If I was going to die tonight, I wanted her with me, to come down to hell and celebrate our eternal life within the flames of destruction.  
She choked and spurted saliva on my knuckles.

Yes! Yes! Die with me, sweetheart. We can be together in perpetuity.

But I underestimated her.

Another blow was hit precisely through my heart, knocking the breath out of my dying lungs.

I released her throat and fell onto the floor, clutching my throbbing heart that was once filled with utter devotion for Evey, my sweetheart.  
She smiled victoriously as she rubbed the remnants of my hold on her neck.

I feel my soul trying to escape my body. I was fighting to stay alive. I needed her to come with me! I confessed that I would die a happy man in her arms earlier.  
Now, that was becoming a reality. But I wasn’t happy. I was miserable. Terrified. 

I was alone once again.

She knelt by my ebbing body without any traces of fear. She seemed so strong like a warrior. If only things were different, she would have become my saviour.  
I raised my hand and touched her warm cheek. I wasn’t going to feel her heat anymore. Her body being close to me and the safeness I had while being with her.   
I was going down to hell to pay my sins. I thought I was untouchable.

I brought home my other half only to have her abolish my existence.

Tears welled in my eyes and it streamed down my cheeks at the reality that I have lost. I was born into the world with no one to nurture me with compassion and I was leaving alone, broken and unloved. 

“I wanted someone to love me, sweetheart. I have never had the luxury of feeling tenderness and care. You gave me that, Sweetheart and I will be forever grateful. Maybe you are right. I am sick. Sick of having nobody to turn to for affection. I am a lost boy, Evey. I wish I could have told you this earlier. Before I leave this world, I have to say that I am sorry for what I have done. You shouldn’t have been treated like that. I hope the man who loves you would take care of you like the gift from god you are.” I coughed out some blood. “I will always love you, Evey. I will reincarnate into this world again and if I ever get to meet you, I promise to give you the love you deserve. Goodbye and thank you for granting me the passion we have shared together although it was unreal from your side. Know that I meant every single word in that room when I took you. I will ask you for one last request, Evey, and that is if you could kiss me before I die.”

She nodded her head as she cried for me. 

Evey cradled my face in her hands and whispered, “Till we meet again in the next birth, Nicholas. I will love you unconditionally. I promise.”  
With that, she dipped and placed her soft lips on mine and kissed me with reverence. My physical body went lax as I closed my eyes and anchored on the sensation of her kiss, hoping that it would be imprinted on my soul.

I held my breath one last time and let go into her mouth, whispering “I love you” to her and left the physical world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 8

 

Death was inevitable and no one could predict their last day on earth. I was used to people leaving me from my life. My parents, close friends and also my pets. The physical body was a fragile vessel for an immortal soul. We take our lives lightly and fail to appreciate the little things that keep us alive and moving. 

When Nicholas took another shot to the heart as he had my life in his hands, I didn’t want anything else at the very moment but to take back what was rightfully mine. If I were to die, it would be by natural death rather than in the hands of another person. It took me some time to react and pull the trigger.

The very second he comprehended that he wasn’t dragging me down to the hell hole with him, he shattered into a million pieces. His eyes gave away the true form that he truly was; a broken man who had not been provided for emotionally and yearned for love and attachment. Somehow, I related to him. I was deprived of that as well but his life turned out horribly.

I couldn't help myself but extend my compassion towards him. He reiterated that he was transparent with me but he failed to do so. If he had done that, things would have been different. I would have provided help for him although knowing how dark and dangerous his persona was.

I would have loved him. We could have been beautiful like he always said.

I have had been in worst places. I felt him on a deeper level. I didn’t fake the moment we shared when he fucked me. His devotion and promises of a beautiful life flowed through me like a wave as he possessed my body. I was able to sense him.

But I had no other choice. It was primal and I robbed his life.

Yet, I was at peace for leaving him by fulfilling his last wish. I also felt that. He held on to my kiss like he wanted to preserve the feeling forever.

If I was reincarnated in another birth life along with him, I would spend the rest of my life cherishing one another. He didn’t deserve to die in such a manner. If I was protective of my own life, he would have as well and I stole it away from him.

The guilt will live with me as I move on with my life normally.

The passion we both shared will never be forgotten and I forgave him while I kissed him goodbye. 

However, this will always serve me as a reminder of how much a survivor I was. 

Nicholas will go on forever in my heart.


End file.
